


A trace of the divine

by mendystar1



Series: A Trace of the Divine [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Hurt, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a town with werewolves, it shouldn't have been surprising when Stiles realizes he's not as human as he thought. When the mystery around his mother comes to light, a whole new world is waiting for him. Stiles realizes that he's not as unimportant as he believed. </p><p>With the Alpha Pack, the Darach, Hades and a bunch of other crazy Greek monsters hunting down the pack. Stiles must become the man that the prophecies and his mother believed him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A destiny set in motion

**Author's Note:**

> All information of Greek myths are either from the Percy Jackson canon or from the actual greek myths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns about the Alpha Pack and when he ventures into the woods, he meets someone who knew his late mother.

Stiles shouldn't have been so damned surprised. After dealing with crazy werewolves, a lizard-killer-s&m kanima and hunters that got some weird kink for torturing people, he really shouldn't have been so surprised about what was coming next.

"An Alpha werewolf pack?" Stiles repeated, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. He had just came home from lacrosse practice and found an grumpy Alpha werewolf lurking in the corner of his bedroom demanding him to stay away from the pack because of the Alphas. "Are you serious right now? Like we can't catch a break." Stiles pointed an accusing finger at Derek when he saw Derek was about to open his mouth. "Yeah, that's right. I know about the Alpha Pack. Why didn't you tell us? I can't believe I had to hear about this from Scott!" Stiles said in frustration before repeating, "Freakin' Scott! Who's always the last to know these things. The only reason why he's the first is because he clawed up your door with scratches!" Stiles said, flopping down onto his bed. "How does an Alpha pack work anyway? Do they all growl at each other saying 'I'm the Alpha, grr' and hope for the best? How do they make decisions? Why are they even coming here?"

"Stiles."

"Did you like make some kind of advertisement when you became Alpha or something? Like 'Welcome all werewolves to Beacon Hills. Let's have a party where you kill people and I kill you.' Like seriously?!"

"Stiles," growled Derek.

"I bet it's all that leather you make the pack wear. I swear. Is it some kind of uniform or something? Cause let me tell you, Scotty boy in leather would be a tota-"

"STILES!" 

"WHAT?!" Stiles shouted, flailing his arms about as he sprung out of bed. After a few moments of staring at each other, Derek spoke.

"Stay here." Derek began and seeing Stiles open his mouth to go on some other tangent, continued quickly. "Don't be stupid. I'll handle this."

"Right. Like you had before with Peter. And scaly-lizard-Jackson. And crazy ass Gerard. Might I remind you that it was me who saved your werewolf ass that day in the pool. That's right. Me. All 147 pound fragile human me." Sties said, gesturing to himself as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Just stay away." Derek repeated before disappearing into the night. 

"You're welcome!" Stiles yelled out the window in frustration before shutting it closed and locking it. Not that it'll keep werewolves out but it's the thought that counts. Stiles fell onto his bed and felt exhaustion wash over him.

That night he dreamed he was in the forest running with wolves as a crow flew overhead, watching him.

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

The next morning, Stiles received a text.

Sourwolf:   
_Come over._

Stiles let out a groan before getting out of bed and drove out to Derek's new place. When he got out of the car, someone was waiting for him.

"Hello." 

Stiles turned around and saw a girl around his age. She was wearing grey tights with designs of roots wrapping around her legs and a long sleeved shirt that matched with her green eyes. It was someone he didn't recognize. It wasn't that unusual, there were a lot of people living in Beacon Hills but no one ventured around here. That was the reason why Derek bought the place. Stiles tried to keep his heart rate down as he began to question the outsider, knowing that Derek or someone else in the pack can hear him.

"H-Hey." Stiles replied, and continued with confidence he didn't have. "You're not from these parts."

"No. I'm not." She said with a tiny smile. "I'm here looking for someone."

"Ah, and who would this lucky person be?"

"His name would be Miltiad-" 

"NO!" Stiles rushed forward as soon as he recognized the name and covered the stranger's mouth. The girl looked back at him with shocked eyes and Stiles, noticing that he's really really close to a girl,  never mind touching her mouth with his hand, quickly stepped away in panic. 

"U-um. Sorry about that. My name is really embarrassing." Stiles said, rubbing his neck nervously. "And long. And not really something you introduce yourself as when you're brought home to meet your girlfriend's parents, ya know? Not that I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. We just met. In the forest. Where no one lives. And I don't even know you name. Oh my god." Stiles said with wide eyes. He quickly moved to a different topic in hopes he can save himself from this embarrassing situation. "Anyways, I really don't like people knowing my name and you never know who's _listening_. Soooo. " Stiles said, his eyes shifting to Derek's place. "You can just call me Stiles." Stiles said, bringing his hand out. After a brief moments the girl shook it.

"Okay... Stiles. My name is Meliae."

"How did you know to find me here?"

"I was just wandering around, got a bit lost. I guess I was lucky." Stiles was suspicious. Ever since that night he discovered the supernatural, Stiles no longer believed in coincidences or the word 'luck.' No one ever got this lucky unless they got some super senses or they were homicidal maniacs that pranced around the woods craving for blood. The girl continued not noticing Stiles' change in mood. "I'm here on your mother's request." Stiles felt his heart flutter at the mention of his mother's name.

"Mom? She told you to look for me after she's been dead for 8 years? That wouldn't be surprising, knowing my mom." 

"No. Well, yes. I mean - your mother is very much alive and well." Stiles felt his heart beat faster.

"No. My mom died on a hospital bed. I was there. Sitting beside her. I was there when her heart stop beating." Stiles' vision began to blur as the images of his mother slowing dying in a hospital room flew across his mind. "I-I remember that slow descent of her heartbeat as the nurses carried me away." 

_BEEP._

Stiles could hear his heartbeat racing, faster and faster. 

"I remember my father.." Stiles gasped for air. "My father holding me tight as she passed away."

_BEEP._

He couldn't tell if he was even speaking or just screaming inside his head. His legs crumpled under him, his fingers digging into the dirt as he fought to get air into his lungs.

"I-I remember her lying there.." Stiles felt a tear run down his face as he continued to struggle for air. "..in that wooden box before we lowered her into the ground."

 _'You're never alone_ _κόκκινος, remember that.'_

 _The service was close to its end and Stiles stood in front of a pale version of his mother lying in the coffin. 9 year old Stiles fell to his knees and began banging on the casket screaming,_ _'Mom. Please. You can't be dead. Please. Come back. Mummy. MOOOMM.'_

_BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP._

Somewhere in the jumble mess of images, Stiles knew he was having a panic attack. He knew but he couldn't remember what to do. How to stop it. How to breathe.

 _"STILES."_  

Stiles felt heat surrounding him, hands rubbing circles on the small of his back and hot breath on his ear.

"Stiles. Breathe."

Stiles inhaled. He could smell leather and the woods. He felt someone pull one of his hands and place it onto something hot. Something smooth. Thin fabric. He felt a heartbeat. His chest is burning. He forgot to exhale.

"Stiles. Breathe with me."

Stiles could hear someone exhaling. Inhaling. Stiles repeated it and as his heart rate slowed down, his vision began to clear.

"Derek?" Stiles said, not really believing his eyes. The werewolf never showed any notion that he cared for Stiles. ' _He probably doesn't want an annoying teenager dying on his property.'_ Stiles thought as he continued to breathe. When Stiles no longer felt like his chest was on fire, he spoke in what he hopes was near the tone of 'joking' and not 'I-almost-died-oh-my-god-why-me'. "Hey Sourwolf, what brings you out here in this part of the woods?"

Derek gave him the stink eye while Stiles felt something tug at his hands. He looked down and saw their hands intertwined. He felt another tug and almost gasped in horror. Their hands weren't intertwined, it was more like Derek's hands were trapped in a death grip that were Stiles' hands. Stiles felt his face starting to heat up before quickly untangling himself away from Derek. Feeling his heartbeat sped back up, Stiles opened his mouth in hopes that he could mask whatever emotion he's emitting to the alpha's werewolf senses. 

"Where's that girl I was talking to?"

"She was gone before I got to you."

"That's rude. Who runs off when someone gets a panic attack? Unless they don't do well with people who gets panic attacks. Or she knew you were coming. Huh. How would she know that? Unless she a werewolf. Is she a werewolf?"

"She's not a werewolf."

"Okay, so we got nothing to worry about then."

"But she's not human either."

"Great." Stiles said in frustration. "We got some supernatural person roaming around Beacon Hills and apparently knows my real name. Or at least part of it..."

"Why don't you like people knowing your real name?" Derek asked, his face twisting in a frown like it physically hurt him to speak more than five words at a time, but Derek was curious.

"It's not that I don't like my real name. I love it. It's an awesome name." Stiles said with a sad smile. "It's just something I promised my mom a long time ago."

 _'_ _κόκκινος'_

_'Yes Mom?'_

_'I wanted to tell you something.'_

_'What is it Mom?'_

_'When you start school tomorrow, you will be known as Stiles.'_

_'Why?' Stiles said with a pout. He liked his strange name even though no one but his mother could say it properly. 'I like my name. It's like a superhero name. Why do I have to change my name?'_

_'Names hold power my sweet_ _κόκκινος. They hold secrets of your past, present and future. You must never reveal your true name until you meet someone you trust with all your heart.' His mom said with a small smile, her hand brushing his hair. 'Promise me κόκκινος. Promise me that you won't reveal your true name before that time comes.'_

_'I won't Mom.'_

"Oh."

"Yeah." Stiles said, "It's a weird promise but my mom was kinda obsessed with myths and stories and stuff. So I just took the promise as some kind of version of that Rumpelstiltskin fairy tale and just rolled with it." Stiles continued, and feeling the depressing mood that descended onto them, continued with their previous topic. "So are we going to follow this girl or what?" Derek lifted an eyebrow. "You know, sniff her out and stuff. Find out where she lives. What her name is. Put those stalker skills you got to use."

"I'm not a stalker."

"With the sheer amount of times you gave me a heart attack, I beg to differ."

Derek gave Stiles' another eye roll before contributing, "She's a girl."

"Oh yeah. We already got you arrested for murder. No need to get the police on your back for following a girl around town. Especially an underaged girl. And with that I'll-eat-your-teenage-daughter-alive look, you'll get arrested just by looking at her." Derek just gave Stiles' a glare which Stiles ignored. "Let's just ignore her for now. It's not like she's out there killing people." Derek gave a noise of confirmation. Or at least Stiles believed it was a sound of confirmation. It's hard to know speak 'Derek.' Stiles continued, "Just tell me what she smelled like and I'll do some research."

"Trees."

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion. "Yes, we are surrounded by trees. We're in a forest."

"No."

"No?"

"She smelled like trees."

"Well that's super helpful." Stiles said sarcastically as Derek gave another glare. "Are you sure she didn't smell like nothing and you just substituted her scent with the woods?"

"No. She smelled like trees."

"Alright buddy, I'll take your word for it."

"Don't call me buddy."

"Aww, but I thought we were friends." Stiles fake-whined and got another glare from Derek. "Yeesh. Fine Sourwolf, we're just acquaintances that saved each other's asses a bunch of times and meet each other in the middle of nowhere." Stiles said gesturing the empty woods as Derek gave a huff of annoyance. "So why did you want me over here anyway?"

"Pack meeting."

"For the Alpha Pack biz?"

"Yes."

"Sweet. Is the rest of the pack here yet?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Isaac's sleeping in and Peter is being... Peter."

"Of course. That creepy zombie-wolf." Stiles said with a huff of annoyance. "This is why I told you to put some kind of tracking device on the dude. I know he's your Uncle and all and you never want to know whatever weird thing he's doing all the time but we got to keep an eye out on him. He's bad news." Derek just looked at the ground, not offering a response about his used-to-be favorite uncle. Stiles sighed, knowing he hit a sore subject. "Are you going to invite me in or are we going to talk about our werewolf business out in the open?"

"Fine." Derek moved to the direction of his flat and Stiles followed.

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

"So meeting is in order." Stiles said, slapping the table in front of him three times. "You know, all we need is a gaval and a Shakespearian wig, I can pretend we're in some weird supernatural law and order TV show."

"Shut up Stiles."

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood. We don't need to be all depressing and serious all the time."

"I said shut up."

"Fine. Shutting up." Derek gave Stiles a glare and seeing that Stiles isn't going to open his mouth anytime soon to interrupt him, he spoke.

"As you guys know another werewolf pack is coming to Beacon Hills. An Alpha Pack."

"What do they want?"

"They want more Alphas in their ranks so their main target will be me."

"Can't you just howl them up and reject their request to be in a relationship or something." Derek gave Stiles a glare that seemed to say 'you are an idiot' and 'how are you still breathing' at the same  time. Impressive.

"No."

"So what are we going to do?," said Scott.

"We are going to do training." Derek said as Scott gave a whine.

"Not more training."

"You can't control yourself Scott, never mind face several Alphas at once."

"You don't know that."

"You can't even beat me."

"I could easily take you down." Scott countered, eyes flashing yellow.

"Oh really?" Derek growled, eyes flashing blue. "Bring it."

"Okay, okay. Put the fangs and testosterone away." Stiles interrupted not wanting to see any bloodshed. "So our plan is training? Not that it isn't a good idea but we have need more information."

"And?"

"I'm saying that we need more information about this 'Alpha Pack.' Like how many there are. How many they killed. Where are they staying? All of these questions that need answers."

"And how do I do this without getting killed."

"No idea Sourwolf, I'm just a fragile human with brains. You got all the super senses. Put them to use." 

"Hmph."

Derek stood there looking annoyed while Scott stared angrily at Derek. Stiles let out a sigh. "Come on Scott, let's go home and study for the Chemistry test we got tomorrow." Scott snapped out of haze of anger and his face was rewritten with shock.

"A chemistry test?! Shit! I didn't study at all!"

"And that's why I'm here Scotty. Batman is here to save the day."

"Thanks Stiles, you're the best."

"No worries bro." Stiles said, wrapping his arm around Scott's shoulders as they head to the door. "Later Sourwolf." Stiles said with a wave. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Scott comes to training."

"But I don't want to go to training."

"Just go Scott. It'll be good for you."

"..Okay."

"Now let's get you ready for that Chemistry test."

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

When Stiles got home that night, he sat down in front of his computer and googled 'supernatural beings that smell like trees' and got a bunch of hits from that Supernatural episode 'A Very Supernatural Christmas' which made no sense what so ever. Stiles sighed, knowing this 'research' is going to take a while. He stared out the window for a bit and looked at the tree line in the distance. "Smells like trees." Stiles said with a snort and looked back at his computer screen to read things on Philippine mythical creatures like the Diwata who either blesses or curses those who do good or harm to the forest. Stiles mentally put that aside for later. Never know when something will be useful.

After 6 hours of researching, 3 cups of coffee, 5 cups of Mountain Dew and the All Time Low's Straight to DVD being played in the background on repeat to fill the silence, Stiles was super beat and with nothing concrete. There were way too many myths concerning trees and Derek didn't give him enough to go on to actually make an positive i.d. on the non-human girl. He looked again to the window and saw that one of the trees had somehow moved from the tree line in the distance. "Huh." Stiles muttered to himself before shaking his head. "Now I'm hallucinating trees moving." Stiles muttered, moving from his chair to the bed.

He dreamed.

_'κόκκινος.'_

_'Mom?'  Stiles turned to face her, his eyes watering._

_'Many people will be coming soon.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Friends.' A vision of three teens flashed across his eyes. People with silver bows. Red eyes. 'Enemies.' An echo of a roar. Crossroads. A tree. 'And secrets will be revealed.'_

_'Secrets?'_

_'Yes.' She said with a sad smile and she started to blur at the edge. 'I'm so sorry Stiles.'_

_'Mom-"_

Stiles woke up with a gasp and tears in his eyes. 

"Hello."  
 ****

"Holy moth-"

Stiles rolled out of bed in shock before looking up at Meliae and then staring at the tree that had somehow grew in the hours he was sleeping and one of its branches were reaching through his window and into his room. He brought a hand to his forehead, trying to bring back the contents of his dream but it already started to disappear. He sighed. 

"I don't know whether to be shocked that there's a non-human girl in my room or that there's a magic tree that somehow grew overnight by my window."

"You have nothing to worry about. Once I leave, the tree will leave too."

"That's..nice to know."

"Indeed it is." 

"Um.. Can I ask what you're doing in my room? Just a question. A bit weird."

"I'm here to give a message."

"A message." Stiles repeated.

"Yes. From your …mother." She said hesitantly, not wanting to cause another panic attack. Stiles saw this and gave her a smile. 

"Okay. Out with it." Stiles said, wanting to speed these along. 

"Danger is coming."

"Yes I know this. We got an Alpha werewolf pack coming this way. You know about werewolves right? You got some connection with that magical tree over there so I'm guessing you know about werewolves. Though I wonder why Mom knows about werewolves. How does she know werewolves?"

"Yes. I am well aware about those pesky werewolves. And yes, your mother knows about werewolves. She's pretty knowledgable." Meliae paused before adding, "If you would like, I can assist you with this so called Alpha werewolf pack."

"You can? How?"

"I am a dryad."

"A tree spirit." 

"Yes."

"And you can help by..?"

"I'm the nymph of mountain ash."

"Mountain ash?" Stiles repeated. "That would be super helpful. Can you make a line of mountain ash around my house?"

"Of course. Remember to use your -"

"Spark, I know."

"Of course." Meliae said with a smile. She slowly turned in a circle, the tree branch in his room wrapped itself around one of her arms. "It is done." She turned and began making a shooing hand motion to the tree branch. "And do not worry. You do not have to be present for the mountain ash to work. You only need to light the ash with your spark once and it will hold until you wish it away." The branch started to retreat from the room and back outside the window, dragging Meliae along. "Be careful Stiles." She said, turning towards him before jumping out the window.  Stiles ran to the window sill and looked out. The tree was gone and so was the tree spirit.

"That was.. interesting."


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison comes with a warning. Demigods comes to town. The pack is back together again.

"Do you think Derek and Isaac will find Erica and Boyd soon?" Stiles asked as they passed by the missing posters that were stapled on the school's bulletin board. It's been four months since the Gerard Incident and they have yet to return.

"You don't think they were able to find another pack like Isaac said?"

"I think that any pack that circles around a town with a famous werewolf hunting family is a bad idea." Scott made a noise out of protest. Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know you think Allison is innocent in all this, being brainwashed by her evil grandfather and all that." Stiles looked at his best friend and seeing the sad look on his face, decided to change the subject.

"So how do you think you'll do on the Chem Test?" Scott groaned.

"I am so not ready for this."

"You'll be fine. Harris lives to screw all of us over so you'll be failing with the rest of us. Besides Lydia and me of course."

"That totally makes me feel better."

"Hey! At least Harris only sort of hates you. It's a totally different level with me. He hates me like I'm going to steal his place as King of the Jackasses with my amazing wit and horrid personality to manipulate people through sarcasm. Oh dang, I could totally pawn his ass for the throne."

"And I will be your loyal servant, King Ass."

"You're an ass and nah, I ain't got time to run for the chair cause I'm too busy saving your furry ass."

"And that makes you the opposite of horrid."

'Nope. That just makes me king of the grumpy werewolves."

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

"Hello there."

Derek turned around to see a woman in a white knee-length dress and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Derek growled, not liking the fact that he didn't hear her come in.

"Someone who wants to help."

"Really?" Derek said, distrust in his tone.

"Yes. I come bearing gifts." She said, waving her hand. Erica, Boyd and Isaac appeared beside her still covered in blood from the claw marks left behind from the Alphas. Derek roared at the stranger.

"Now, now pup. I don't have time for your theatrics. I only came here to warn you. People will be coming to Beacon Hills. They will search for the very thing I tried to hard to hide and once they find it, _he_ will awake."

"He?"

"Yes. He is important to the future of this town. Though he might not think it." The woman said, smiling a bit. "And he's important to you."

"Who is he?"

"I think you already know." Her eyes flashed grey. "Until we meet again, Derek Hale."

With a burst of light, she was gone.

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

"I just wanted to tell you that a group of hunters are coming to Beacon Hills."

"Thanks Allison." Scott said, a sad but hopeful look on his face as she walked away with Lydia. Sad because they had broken up before summer started, hopeful because Scott believed Allison was the one. Stiles still had bad feelings towards Allison after all that Allison-getting-brainwashed-by-her-grandfather-and-tried-to-murder-everyone fiasco but he tried to hide it in front of Scott. Stiles was a good friend like that. Even though Stiles didn't like her all that much at the moment, he was grateful that she still cared enough to warn them.

Stiles waited for Allison to be out of earshot before saying, "Great. So we got a werewolf problem, a new group of hunters that might or might not kill our asses and a non-human girl that smells like trees, which totally makes sense now, who straight up told me my mom is alive." Stiles threw his arms in the air, staring up at the sky like he wanted to scream out 'why me?'

"Wait." Stiles turned to see Scott's confused look. "How do you know she smelled like trees?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course Scott would somehow cling onto the tree-smelling part instead of the whole this-stranger-told-me-my-mom-was-alive part. Scott knew Stiles' mom was a no-speak-about topic and Stiles was glad for the change in subject. "Derek told me."

"Derek?!" Scott said with a squeak. "You called Derek and not me?!"

"Dude. I didn't _call_ Derek. Derek was already _there_."

"Why was Derek there? Is he following you again?"

"No. He totally got rid of his stalking phase. I think. Wait, I'm getting off topic here. Remember? We had a pack meeting. Two days ago. The need for training came up," reminded Stiles and seeing the look of recognition on Scott's face continued. "Derek came roaring and the girl ran off. I'm still in one piece and Derek was his usual grumpy self. End of story." Stiles told him, not mentioning the part that the girl had visited him again last night but he wasn't hurt so no harm, no foul. Scott looked at him, worry written all over his face. Stiles knew the worry wasn't about the whole Derek situation but from the mention of his mom. "I'm fine Scott."

"If you say so."

"I do say so." 

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

Erica was the first to wake.

"Derek?," Erica whimpered, still healing from the claw marks. "How did we - did you save us?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"All I remember was the Alpha about to slice me open with his claws when a burst of light came out of nowhere." She clung to Boyd, who was still asleep. "Derek, what's going on?"

"I have no idea."

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

After school, Stiles and Scott were heading to the Jeep when Scott froze and sniffed the air. Stiles, noticing his best friend had stopped moving, looked at him in horror.

"What is it? Oh god, please tell me someone lit a stink bomb and it's not something supernatural."

"No idea, but it's close." Scott said, still sniffing the air.

"Can you find out where it is?"

"Yeah." Scott said before gesturing to a group of teenagers standing at the edge of the parking lot. "It's weird. They smell human but there this scent underneath that I can't make out. It kinda makes this buzzing in my head. I don't like it."

"So they're human?"

"Yeah. Mostly."

"Good enough for me." Stiles said, taking a step towards the group. "Let's see what they want."

"What?!" Scott yelped, before following his best friend. "This is a bad idea."

"I'm full of bad ideas." Stiles replied with a smile and Scott responded with a look. Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes as he explained. "If they wanted to maul someone, they wouldn't do it in broad daylight never mind stand in front of a High School filled with teenagers equipped with camera phones and the never-ending internet Scotty."

"I guess.."

"So come on!"

When Stiles and Scott stepped closer to the group, they all turned to look at them. There were two boys and a girl around their age. One of the boys were blonde and stood outside the tight knitted pair. His eyes were blue and his hair made him look as though he was glowing a bit in the sunlight. He wore a shoulder bag and a tight-fitted vest like he just stepped out from those designer magazines. The other two were different. The other boy had light brown hair that was spiked up as though he didn’t bother to comb through it. He wore a PORTAL shirt and had a mechanical bird in his hands. The girl had dirty blonde hair with grey-eyes that gave Stiles and Scott a calculating look that reminded Stiles of Lydia when she measured up people to see if they were worthy of her presence. ‘Shit.’ Stiles thought to himself. ‘This can only end badly.’ Stiles, not one to back down when he set his mind to something, opened his mouth.

"Hey." Stiles said, hoping that he sounded normal. Well, normal to Stiles-standards. "Never seen you guys before. Are you new transfers? Scooping the place out?"

The blond boy stepped up towards Stiles.

_"May I dare say,_   
_are you a siren?_   
_You have captured me with your looks and song."_

Stiles and Scott looked at the boy in shock.

 _"With moles that resemble_  
 _the very constellations of the cosmos._  
 _Truly a creature_  
 _that resides_  
 _within_  
 _that perfect world_  
 _believed and sought by the ancients_."

The boy gave a slight peck on Stiles' hand. Stiles looked at his hand in shock. When the heck did that happen. Stiles looked at Scott, who got over his shock and was grinning at his best friend. "I-I'm flattered and all but-"

"Stop with the flirting Noah." The blonde girl ordered, pulling Noah away and looked at Stiles and Scott, who were having a conversation with their eyes. A technique perfected only by the bestest of friends. "We're looking for someone." Stiles' heart stuttered. That was the same thing Meliae said when they first met. Stiles hopes these teenagers weren't the danger that Meliae warned him against. Scott looked at Stiles for a moment before Stiles waved the worry away. 

"Need any help? Me and Scotty here knows everyone in this hell hole."

The group looked at each other, silently arguing to one another before the brown-haired boy who hands were fiddling with a bird-like gadget spoke, "We don't really know his name, just that he might be known as 'The Boy in Red.'"

"He might work at some kind of animal shelter that has wolves." The girl added.

"Soo, this 'boy in red' guy. Is that some kind of nickname or something?"

"Most likely." The girl said.

"Most likely? That sounds like you're not sure. I thought you were looking for him."

"I heard him through a friend of mine on the forums. He said this dude was the best LARP guy in the state. We only got 'The Boy in Red' and this town when we asked for contact details." The guy with the mechanical bird interrupted.

"Huh." Stiles said, trying to come up with some kind of excuse to get away from the unknown teens for a few moments. "Let me just- I'll ask my LARP contacts whether they heard of this 'Boy in Red' character."

"You LARP?"

"Yeah totally. Full on-nerd alert on this one right here. I live and breathe LARPing." Stiles babbled, feeling them all staring at him. "There's not much to do in a small town like Beacon Hills. Anyways, Scott my man, why don't you lend me your cell. Mine died." Stiles added and waved to Scott to follow him.

"They're lying." Scott whispered once they were out of earshot.

"I know." Stiles whispered back, waving his hand for Scott's phone.

"What? How?" Scott asked, handing over his cell. 

"The people of this town has no idea what LARPing is, never mind we somehow have some kind of LARP expert here.  Our town isn't cool enough." Stiles said, pretending to dial a number and raised the phone to his ear. "Could you imagine people LARPing around town with freakin' werewolves in town? So not pretty. Especially if there are some Supernatural fanatics who think they're some kind of Ghostfacers. Besides, I think I might know who they're looking for."

"You do?! Who is it?"

"Me."

"You? You're the boy in red?" Scott said, his voice rising in confusion.

"Damn it Scott! Indoor werewolf voices!" Stiles hissed. 

"You got yourself a nickname and you didn't tell me about it?"

"Hey! It was a long time ago okay? I was only remembered about it because we were talking about Erica and that stuff about my mom."

"What does Erica have to do with it?"

"I'll tell you later once we know what these guys want. Speaking of, can you ease drop on them?"

"Yeah." Scott tilted his head to the side, looking more and more like a puppy. Stiles snorted. He has got to stop imagining his best friend as a dog. Especially now that he's a werewolf. So many dog-jokes. Stiles snapped out of his thought process once Scott started narrating. "…the LARPing guy is telling the girl that his lie was solid. The girl doesn't believe him. I think she thinks he's an idiot." Scott makes a face just as Stiles hears a distant slap. "Yeah, she thinks he's an idiot. I think they're friends though." Stiles looks at Scott in disbelief but Scott is too focused to notice. "The Noah guy who flirted with you is playing something on the…piano?"

"Wait what? The dude can play the piano? I mean he's playing the piano?" Scott gave Stiles a knowing grin. Stiles chose to ignore him and looked at the group. "He doesn't even have anything in his hands. Are you sure he's not blasting music from his phone or something?"

"No. The music stops every times the others are speaking." Scott says before making a face. 

"What is it?"

"There's this loud sound of.. metal scratching metal."

"Car crash?"

"No. It's coming from that LARPing guy."

"Maybe it's some weird ringtone."

"No. He's.. hold on." Scott's eyes start widening in shock. 

"What? What's happening?" Stiles said, putting Scott's cell in his pocket automatically, forgetting the act. "Don't leave me hanging dude."

"H-hey Stiles. How did you do on Harris' chem test?" Scott moved so his back was to the group.

"We already tal-" Stiles began to say before noticing Scott's eyes motioning to his hands. Snapping back to Scott's eyes, he nodded slowly getting the message. "Well you know me Scotty, I live to serve Harris' horrible kink of torturing high school students through the use of idiotic tests that cover topics he never ever, ever cover. Do you know how many tests are created this way by bastard teachers that hate kids? More than…" Stiles went on rambling while Scott nodded along, pretending he was listening when he was really signaling a message to Stiles with his hands. It was something they made when they were younger when they were obsessed with being secret agents. 

"They… r…listen…2…us…"

Stiles nodded and finished off his rant. Reaching into his pocket, he fished Scott's phone out. "Here's your phone back. Let's go see if we can help them."

"Okay."

Walking back Scott no longer had his regular friendly smiles and Stiles walked with his back straight, giving the air of confidence. He didn't hang out with a bunch of scary werewolves for nothing. The group, sensing the possibility of danger in the air, had instinctively moved into defensive positions. Interesting.

"Follow us. We need to talk." Stiles said, his eyes scanning his school mates. "Somewhere private."

The girl's eyes narrowed while the LARP guy said, "Lead the way."

"You guys got a car?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Get in the back of my Jeep." Stiles said with a sigh. "And don't you guys dare try to do anything to my baby." The girl rolled her eyes as the group followed them to Stiles' Jeep. Noah gracefully jumped into the back. The girl followed while the LARP guy was touching the car exterior.

"A 1976 CJ-5. You take real good care of her. Don't you?"

"Of course! You respect the Jeep and she respects you. That's my motto."

"It's mine too." The guy said smiling before getting into the back. 

Scott got into the front with Stiles. "So where to Stiles?"

"I was thinking the old Hale house. It's abandoned so we don't have to worry about civilians but it's still familiar so we won't be entirely lost if we have to run. And if we're lucky Derek might be lurking there."

"Having Derek around isn't lucky."

"When we're faced with unknown threats, having an Alpha werewolf is considered lucky dude."

"Fine."

When they got there, the teens piled out the car. Stiles, wanting to get to the point, spoke first. "So who are you guys and what do you want."

The strangers looked at each other before the LARPing guy spoke. "We already told you that we're-"

"Yeah, you're looking for someone but why?"

"How about you answer us and we'll answer you."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you know something and I don't like not knowing the variables." The girl said.

"Wow. This girl really is like Lydia." Stiles muttered. "And I"ll have you know that I know next-to nothing and I am no threat. If you compared me to everything I faced in the last couple of months, I'm not even a dot on anyone's danger radar. Or any radar for that matter."

"I did not travel all this way to hear some kid talk about his love life. Or lack of." The girl said in frustration.

"Hey! Everyone wants to hit this." Stiles said, gesturing to himself. "I just got a lot going on right now." 

"Let's just tell them." The brown haired boy interrupted, speaking to the girl. "If they know, sweet. If they don't, they'll just think we're nuts and we'll head off to the next town."

"Noah said he was sure this was the place." The girl countered while the blond boy they called 'Noah' strummed a harp in agreement. Wait. Where the heck did that come from.

When the eyes turned to look at Stiles, he groaned. He looked at Scott. "I totally said that out loud didn't I?" Scott nodded. "Damn it."

The brown haired laughed. "And you thought I was bad." He said, nudging the girl.

"Shut up Will."

"Alright, alright. Shutting up." He said smiling, pretending to zip his mouth shut.

"This is taking way too long. Let's just find out once and for all." The girl declared, reaching into her backpack.

"Hey now, don't do something drastic now."

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me, what does this look like to you?" She said, pulling out a…baseball bat? The other boy, Will, looked at her in shock. "Relax Will, it's not like it could hurt them."

"Are you sure because no one brings out a baseball bat out for fun. Especially when we're in the middle of nowhere. In the woods. Where no one knows where we are. Did I tell you my dad's the Sheriff? I'm the Sheriff's kid and how the heck did that baseball bat fit in that backpack any-"

"Why is the sword all glow-y?"

"Sword? _Sword?_ She's holding a baseball bat and a freakin' sword?! Am I somehow stuck in a Japanese gangster movie?"

"There's no bat Stiles, she's holding a sword. That glows."

"Are you sure Scott? Cause maybe you should get your eyes checked cause - hey! Stop swinging that thing." Stiles yelled, grabbing the head of the bat before letting go as he felt a sharp pain. "Ow! What the heck is that thing made out of? Cause I need one." 

"Well I guess that answers the question." The girl announced.

"Wait what? Alex, you gotta help me here. You know my mind doesn't work like yours."

"The boy in red." The girl, Alex, replied.

"He's not even wearing red." Will insisted.

"Maybe the red is referring to the blood," added Alex, shrugging.

Stiles looked down at his hand. "Shit. I'm bleeding." Scott growled, making the group take a step back. The girl bringing the bat in a defense position. Stiles waved him off. "I'm fine Scott. It's just a flesh wound!"

Will laughed, relaxing from his stance. "Monty Python. Nice."

"Thanks. Glad to see someone knowing where the awesome is at. Anyways, what makes you think I'm this 'boy in red' character?"

"Because this sword is made out of celestial bronze, only monsters and demigods can get hurt by it. Since I've never heard of a monster not being able to see through the mist, you must be a demigod."

"Okay. I'm understanding what you're saying but at the same time, it's flying over my head."

Alex rolled her eyes. She asked hesitantly, "Why are you hanging around with a monster?" 

"Hey. Scott is my best bro for life. We've been through a lot together. And he's not a monster. He's a highly trained werewolf." Stiles said. "Well, mostly trained."

"Your best friend is a werewolf." Will repeated in disbelief. 

"Yeah, and you guys got some magic stuff going on so don't judge me."

"We're not like monsters, we don't harm people."

"And same goes for Scott. Scott can't even harm a butterfly no matter how hard you beg. Believe me, I've tried." Stiles watched the group relax their stances a bit. "So are you guys faeries? Sorcerers? Time travelers? Please tell me you're time travelers. That would be so cool." Stiles ranted, his thoughts racing. 

"Time travelers? Really?" Alex asked.

"Well, time travelers would be kind of a stretch but I bet you guys got some kind of magic going on. Cool guy over there," Stiles pointed to Will, "with some kind of mechanical pet. I'm assuming it was used to ease drop on us earlier at the school. No modern tech will allow you to pinpoint a specific conversation without getting the rest of the crazy teenagers around us in the parking lot without some kind of large satellite pointing directly at my face. And there's also the thing with the sword that's got some kind of magic-cloaking device that hides the actual weapon from normal humans like me. Conclusion, magic."

"Wow. This guy is good." Will said, looking up at Alex.

"Thanks. I try. So what are you guys?" 

Alex sighed before answering, "We're demigods."

"Demigods. Which kinds? Nephilim? Chinese? Greeks?"

"Greeks." Alex said with a smile.

"Okay. I can work with that. Does that mean there's Roman demigods? Cause if so, we would be so screwed."

"Weren't the Greek gods the one that ate his kids?" Scott asked, not really getting what's going on. 

"Kronos? That's a Titan. But yeah, the one and the same. He got kicked off the throne though." Stiles answered.

"Oh."

"As much as I would love the history lesson on my family tree, can we go get something to eat?" Will interrupted. 

Stiles laughed. "As much as I would love to devour a pizza right now, you guys are not going anywhere until we make sure you're not a threat."

"We're not a threat."

"Right. How about you…swear on the River of Styx that you won't harm me, Scott, my dad or any one of my friends. That's the name of the unbreakable oath river right?" Alex's eye shined.

"You did your research." Alex said, smiling.

"With curiosity like mine, I tend to research everything."

"Noted."

"Not that I want to break this nerdy-flirting you guys got going on but I'm really, really hungry." Will interrupted, his stomach growled.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I swear on the River of Styx that we will not harm you or anyone you have strong connections with unless you pose a danger to our safety."

"You made a loophole. A girl after my own heart." Stiles said smiling, fake-swooning. "Okay. Let's head back to my place. I make a mean dish of spaghetti."

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

After everyone's stomach was bursting from Stiles' fantastic cooking skills, the teenagers sat in Stiles' living room.

"So.. demigods."

"Yup."

"Can I ask you guys some questions?"

"Sure."

"One. What's cloaking your weapon? Is it magic? How does it work? Do you choose how it appears? Two. Is there some kind of criteria to be able to see through this magic-cloaking device? Does the weapon do damage as its disguise to other people or does it still cut like a sword? Three. Who are your parents? God-wise. Unless that's too personal. In that case, I'll shut up about that. Four. What's the real reason why you guys are here?"

"Whoa. That.. I have never heard this many questions since Alex and I got our first sword fighting lesson back at Camp."

"Shut up Will." Alex lightly smacked Will's arm. "How about I answer your questions and you answer mine."

"That's fine by me."

"So in order, one, we call the 'magic-cloaking device' the Mist. Yes it's magic but we have no idea how it works, and no, we cannot control the Mist at all unless you're the child of Hecate."

"The goddess of crossroads." Stiles interrupted. The girl gave him a glare.

"Yes. But others have the potential to control the Mist. My question is-"

"What's it like being a werewolf?" Will interrupted Alex, his voice buzzing with excitement. Scott looked at Stiles. Stiles gave him a slight nod.

"Just don't give them anything that can be used to kill you." Stiles reminded. Scott turned to look at the demigods.

"It's like seeing more of the world. I can smell and hear everything. I'm stronger and can heal pretty quick." Scott answered, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Do you know what kind of werewolf you are?" Alex asked. Scott and Stiles looked at each other with confused looks. "Let me guess, you have no idea."

"Nope. Sadly all the experts are dead or vague as hell." Stiles admitted.

"If you give me more information, I can help you guys know more." Alex said. "I already know about the greek origins of werewolves."

"There are Greek werewolves?!" Will said, looking at Alex in shock. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, didn't you pay attention at all to the Greek history classes back at camp?" Will shook his head. "Of course not. Werewolves have greek origins. Lycaon, the first werewolf?" Will shook his head again. "Never mind. Let's move on. Two. The only ones who can see through the Mist or be harmed by it are other demigods or monsters." Stiles opened his mouth to ask something else before she raised one of her hands up to stop him. "I'm still speaking." Stiles shut his mouth. "What happened in this town?"

"What?"

"You keep mentioning that you've faced things this last couple of months. What was it?"

"Can't believe you remembered that."

"She has good memory." Will threw in.

"Well, we faced a psycho alpha werewolf..," Stiles began, counting off the events with his fingers. "…a family of crazy hunters and a kanima."

"Kanima? What's that?"

"Nuh-uh. We answered more questions than you." Stiles reminded, smiling at Alex.

"Fine. Three. My god parent is Athena."

"I thought Athena was a virgin goddess."

"She is." The girl sighed. Stiles looked at her in confusion. Will, who was slowly changing his mechanical bird into a miniature shark, whispered to Stiles.

"She doesn't like talking about her 'birth.'"

"I see…?"

"I was born the same way as Athena."

"Out of thoughts? That must have been some easy pregnancy."

"Yeah."

"What about you guys?" Stiles asked, looking at the other two boys.

"My father is Hephaestus." Will answered before looking at Noah who had brought out a small drum.

 _"My father, worshipped by many._  
 _Known as a healer, truth and light._  
 _Bringer of diseases and song._  
 _His twin sister, the moon and night."_ Noah finished reciting, tapping the drum a couple of times.

Stiles eyes jumped from Noah, to the others and to Scott before looking back at Noah.

"Is this dude for real?"

"Sadly, yes." Alex sighed.

"Hey! Noah here can play a mean rendition of the Kingdom Hearts theme." Will countered, bringing a fist up to Noah. "I got your back man." Noah smiled and gave Will a fist-pump.

"Okay then. Since you answered two questions of mine, a Kanima is basically a werewolf gone wrong. When the person who got bitten has a lot of issues to sift through, they turn into a reflection of their inner self. The Kanima also seeks a master and this master often uses it as a instrument for death and revenge. It took us a while but we got the Kanima to turn into a werewolf. It only took us several deaths, many kidnappings and poisoning a crazy grandpa."

"That sounds.. intense." Will said.

"Yeah. It was."

"Four. The reason why we're here is because of a prophecy that mentions you Stiles, the Boy in Red."

"Prophecy? Why does it keep calling me 'boy'? I am close to adulthood." Stiles stated before getting another glare from Alex. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Yes, prophecy. It goes like thi-" Alex began before Noah's eyes began to glow. His eyes, shining white, turned to face Stiles and out from his mouth came a voice, gravelly and booming.

> _"The boy in red who runs with beasts,  
> _ _Will unite the gods of the West and East.  
> _ _You will find him in the hill of lights.  
> _ _Unawake and without clear sight._
> 
> _Before the eclipse brings the dark of night.  
> _ _The Child of Wisdom, Fire and Light,  
> _ _Must travel to a land seeped in death.  
> _ _Where the boy in red, draws his last breath."_

Stiles looked at Noah in shock before looking around the room and seeing the rest of them with the same expression. "Uhh… Does this usually happen?"

"Nooo??" Will blurted, staring at Noah, who's eyes had returned back to its normal blue.

"I apologize a great deal,  
for my father's interference,  
when he deems something important,  
he decides to make an appearance. _"_

 _"_ Huh. I think I'm slowly getting used to this now." Stiles said. "Props dude for your sick rhymes." Stiles continued, bringing his fist up. Noah smiled and gave him a fist-bump. "Can someone write down this so-called prophecy so I can analyze it la-"

_BEEP_

Stiles scrambled for his phone.

"I thought your phone died." Alex teased.

"Ah right, that was just a ploy to make an awesome plan with Scott."

"I figured."

"So you don't actually LARP?" Will said sadly at Stiles.

"Sorry buddy. I've got no need for LARPing when I got the real thing." Stiles said, giving Will an apologetic smile. Stiles looked down at his phone screen. 

 **DEREK:**   _Hey Batman, Catwoman here. Borrowing Derek's phone since mine is dead somewhere in the woods. Just telling you that Boyd and I made it back home. Isaac is also back, safe and sound. Can't wait to see your sexy face later. <3_

Stiles looked up, eyes tearing up a bit. "Scott.." Stiles whispered, re-reading the text.

"What Stiles? What happened?"

"Derek found them. He-"

_BEEP_

Stiles looked down at the next text.

 **DEREK** :  _And Derek wants you and Scott to come by for a pack meeting._

"Well," Stiles looked up to the other teens and gave a wide smile. "Looks like you guys get to meet the rest of the pack."


	3. The Children of the Gods meet the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott brings the demigods to meet the Hale Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I've been working constantly and hopefully I will get this story back up and running. So this one will be a short chapter.   
> Sorry again.

As the demigods piled in the Jeep again, Scott looked over at Stiles worryingly. 

“So it’s true then? Derek found them.”

“Yeah. Erica texted me on Derek’s cell. They’re both back.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” Stiles said nodding. “I guess we’re going to talk about the Alpha Pack and where they’ve been for the past few months.” Scott nodded before getting another look on his face.

“And he told you to bring these demigods with us?”

“No. Figured it would be a good idea after the deal with Meliae…” Scott had a look of confusion on his face. “..the girl who smelled like trees Scott.” Stiles reminded.

“Ohhh.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “And now with these Greek demigods at our door talking stuff about a prophecy that basically screams me dying or something.”

“Wait. It said something about you dying? What?!”

“Yeah. Didn’t you pay attention Scott?”

“No..” Scott said with a hint of guilt. “I was caught up in the fact that he was glowing.”

“Your eyes flash yellow all the time and you don’t see me constantly distracted.”

“Because you’re always distracted.”

“That’s not the point.” Stiles argued. “As I was saying, since there’s talk about me dying and Derek would hate to see his favorite squishy human chew toy dead in the woods, he would want to know more information about it and who better than sword-wielding teenag-” Stiles paused mid thought. “Shit. I should give him a heads up before he threatens to kill them with his claws.”

“You think?”

“I’m emotional right now Scott, forgive me for not thinking straight.” Stiles retorted.

“I don’t like this.”

“No one likes this. We didn’t ask for all this supernatural bull crap but we gotta live with it or more people will get hurt.” Stiles replied and looked at the demigods seated in the back of the Jeep through his rearview mirror. “Okay, some rules to follow when meeting a werewolf pack.” Stiles said, as he started to drive. “Absolutely no threatening any of the pack members. That would bring out the claws and I’m currently wearing my favorite shirt so a fight is totally not happening. Same goes for weapons, you don’t bring them out and I promise the claws will stay out of the way. Don’t mention any dog jokes or make any jokes to the Alpha. He doesn’t like it and that’s my job. Any questions?”

“Yeah, I got one.” Will said, fiddling with a gear part. The mechanical bird was broken apart in his lap and was slowly resembling a head of a wolf. 

“Fire away Lava Boy.”

“Why are we meeting your werewolf pack exactly?” Will asked, not fazed at all with Stiles’ choice in nickname.

“First of all, not my werewolf pack. The Alpha hates me and he only invites me because he knows I will somehow end up at the pack meetings anyway because of my best buddy here.” Stiles lightly slapped Scott on the back. “Second, it’s their territory and whenever we keep things secret, the Alpha gets pissed…” Stiles said before remembering that he still had to text Derek about the demigods. “Oh shit. Scott, can you text Derek for me.” 

“I don’t have his number.”

“What? Why? Never mind. Jeez. Just take my phone.” Stiles tossed his cell to Scott.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Just tell him that we’re bringing some people over to the pack meeting.”

“Okay.”

“And tell him not to worry, we made them promise no sword fighting.”

“Uh-huh.” Scott said, half-listening as he typed the message. After a few moments, Stiles’ phone starts to ring.

* _And I'm hungry like a wo-*_

Scott put the call on speakerphone. ”What's up Catwoman?" Stiles said over Will’s laughter at Stiles’ choice of ringtone. Stiles looked at Will in the rearview mirror. “Shut up gear boy, the lady is speaking.”

"Stiles…" Scott shot up at the sound of the voice.

"Oh! Derek. You’re not a lady. Not that I thought you were a lady since you have all those muscles, facial hair and all that- Anyways, thought you were Erica. You know, since Erica texted me and all but it makes sense since this is your phone. That you are calling from. At this moment.” Stiles rambled, his lips turning into a smirk when he heard laughter in the background. “Sooo, it was nice of you to call. And have a conversation that’s not you breathing down my neck. It’s nice. We should do this often. Maybe like a weekly thing? Like some kind of weird werewolf ritual just for the two of us.”

"What's this about teens with swords." Derek said, ignoring Stiles’ rant.

"What? No 'how are you' or even a 'hello'? You are so rude Sourwolf. I know you're a werewolf and all but shouldn't you have some manners or something.”

“Stiles.” 

“No need to sound all pissy. And don’t worry, these kiddies know about the werewolf secret since they’re Greek and their myths are identical to the Romans, you know, with Romans worshiping wolves and all. Anyway I’ll tell you everything once we get there. Only 5 minutes away. Two minutes tops! See ya.” Stiles said quickly and gestured Scott to hang up.

“Well… that was interesting.” Alex said.

“I think the word you’re looking for is awkward and weird.” Will replied.

“Shut up Spock.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

Before Stiles could knock on Derek’s door, someone screamed out “Batman!” Stiles braced himself just in time as Erica opened the door and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Hey there Catwoman.” Stiles replied, returning the hug. “Glad to see you back home and safe.” He said with a smile. “Now where’s calm, cool, and collected? Gotta give him the o’Stiles’ welcome.”

“You should stop referring yourself in third person and maybe I’ll accept that welcome.” Boyd said, standing behind Erica.

“You know you like it.” Stiles replied, reaching one of his free arms that wasn’t trapped under Erica’s octopus hug, to bring Boyd into the cuddle. Before they disappeared, Stiles and the two betas had connected through an old fashion kidnapping by Gerard. Nothing brings people together like being tortured and escaping together.

“So who are these guys?” Erica asked before sending Stiles a smile. “Don’t tell me you adopted some puppies while we were away Stilinski.”

“Like I would ever replace my favorite pack with another.”

Erica and Stiles shared a smile.

“Jokes aside. Who are these people? They smell off.”

“Right. Uh. These are… um..I don’t know your names.” Stiles looked at the three demigods. “What kind of manners have you guys been living on? You don’t even tell the people that basically gave you two car rides your name?!”

“You never asked,” said the boy fiddling with the gears.

“It’s practically a given. Have you been living under a rock or something?”

“Does the planet Vulcan count?,” replied the boy.

“Haha, very funny.”

“It is.” The boy confirmed. “Anyway, my name is William Huang. This,” William gestures to the girl beside him. “is Alexandra Lewis. You can call her Alex. And that one over there, he’s Noah Evans.”

“Well, nice to meet you Will. Xandra. Blue eyes.” Stiles said, nodding his head at each of them.

“Xandra?”

“Yeah. Anytime I think of the name ‘Alex,’ I think of the lead singer of All Time Low.” Stiles replied. “And you and him? Way different. For one, he’s constantly talks about dicks.” Stiles frowned. “Actually I think that’s Jack. Whatever. Let’s just say that the name ‘Alex’ makes my brain go on some whole other tangent while ‘Xandra’ reminds me of Electra who is kickass.”

“Who?” Alexandra asked. Will turned to look at her.

“You don’t know who Electra is? She’s basically the queen to every Marvel girl out there.”

“Well I guess it’s because I’m not, as you put it, a ‘Marvel girl.’”

“How am I even friends with you when you don’t even know Marvel is beyond me. I’m loaning you my comics when we get back to camp.”

“If there is a camp when we get back.” Alexandra said in frustration.

“Don’t say that. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“Everything is not fine Will! First we lose the golden boy Percy with Annabeth goes crazy trying to find him for months and when we did find him, we find out there’s this Roman camp across the country that were apparently fighting with us saving the world.”

“When you put things that way, it doesn’t seem that bad.”

“It is when the so-called Roman camp is coming to our camp to kill everyone we’ve ever known!” Alexandra cried.

“And that’s why we’re here. To fix this. To save our camp.” Will said, rubbing his hands up and down Alexandra’s arms to calm her down. “We’ll get them to help us and we’ll save them.”

“Yeah?”

“I promise.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

The pack and the demigods stood facing one another like it was some kind of Old Western gunfight. Especially with Derek’s constant I-hate-everyone-and-my-situation-so-drop-down-and-give-me-twenty expression was turning more into a someone-better-talk-or-I-am-gonna-start-clawing.

“Sooooo. I guess we should introduce ourselves?” Stiles quickly said to break the tension in the room.

“They already introduced themselves.” Isaac pointed out.

“Well, I meant formally with all the important information attached like; Hey. I’m Stiles Stilinski. My dad is the Sheriff of this town so if you hurt me, my dad knows several different ways to hide a body. I’m human and werewolves is a constant in this town. Ya know? Kinda like that. Simply. To the point. Made a tiny threat that was subtle.”

“That's not subtle. And I know subtle.” Erica said.  

“But I kinda said it sarcastically. That counts right?”

“You’re always sarcastic.” 

“And that’s my point. I’m always subtle.”

A long groan was shared among the werewolves.

“Stiles." Erica said with a hint of annoyance. "Failures aside, can we get to the point on why these weird-smelling guys are here?”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

“25 years? What do you mean this prophecy has been around for 25 years?” Stiles shouted. “Why didn’t you mention this before? When you told me and Scott about the prophecy back at my house?”

“Because. I don’t like to repeat myself.” Alexandra replied. "Like I'm currently doing right now."

“Wait. So you guys are saying that Stiles here.” Isaac said, pointing to Stiles. “Stiles, is this ‘boy in red’ in this prophecy that has been around for 25 years? That’s before Derek was even born!” Isaac shouted.

“Hey.” Derek growled.

“Hush you. You know it’s true.” Stiles huffed. “And what’s with this pointing business Isaac? That’s rude.”

Alexandra ignored Stiles and answered Isaac’s question. “Yes. We believe so. He shows many of the attributes of a demigod b-”

“We basically we think Stiles is the one in the prophecies.” Will cuts in.

“Are you sure Stiles is the one you’re looking for?” Isaac said in disbelief. “Are you sure it’s not-” 

“Hey!" Stiles shouted. "I resent that tone. Though I would not like to be that guy. I don’t like the sound of ‘his last breath.’” Stiles said, bringing his fingers up to emphasize the quotation marks. 

“I don’t think anyone would like the sound of that.”

“You never know.” Alexandra interrupted. “Prophecies are often a ‘play on words’ and never what it seems at first glance.”

Stiles sighed.

“Great.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

“This line, ‘ _Will unite the gods of the West and East.’_ It’s talking about the Greeks and the Romans.”

“What?”

“After some crazy weird events with our camp’s golden boy being found in a Roman camp, we found out there were Roman demigods.”

“Roman demigods. Makes sense.”

“Well, we never knew of their existence. And they didn’t know of ours. Until Hera intervened.” Alexandra sneered. “Right now our camp is facing an invasion from the Roman camp due to some misunderstandings that involved a flying mechanical ship, a fire-welding demigod and ghost possession.”

“Ghost possession? What?” Stiles repeated out loud.

“Hey!” Will yelled. “That was totally not Leo’s fault. No good things ever happen when ghosts are involved and besides, ghosts are freaky.”

“Stop defending your step-brother.”

“Bros gotta stick together.” Will replied. Alexandra just rolled her eyes in response.

“Anyway, the rest of the prophecy seems easy. ‘ _You will find him in the hill of lights.’_ This is because of what the town is named after. It took a while but we finally got the word pun.”

“You mean I got the word pun.”

“Shut up Will.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “That makes sense.”

“And this, ‘ _Unawake and without clear sight.’_ This probably references the fact that you can’t see through the mist.”

“Are you sure? Prophecies are never this easy to understand.”

“Sometimes they are. It’s the parts that revolve around death that are more tricky.”

“‘ _Before the eclipse brings the dark of night.’_ That’s probably the lunar eclipse that’s happening two weeks from now. The line ‘ _the Child of Wisdom, Fire and Light’_ is easy since it just describes us three which brings the question, what happened here?”

“What do you mean?”

“The prophecy says this land is ‘seeped in death.’ How many people died here?”

The pack looked at Derek whose face became blank. Derek's eyes flashed red before storming out the door and into the woods. The rest of the pack and the demigods looked at the closed door in silence.

"Sorry about that. Touchy subject." Stiles said, breaking the silence. "So I guess all we have to do is make sure I don't die during the lunar eclipse."

"I guess so." Alexandra replied.

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

After Derek had left, Scott went back home with Isaac, who's saying with him. Stiles decided to stay behind to speak with Erica.

“So what exactly happened? How did Derek and Isaac find you?” Stiles asked.

“They didn’t.” Boyd replied.

“Okay..”

“This woman with flashy grey eyes and a white dress appeared out of nowhere and saved us,” said Erica.

Alexandra eyes snapped to the wolves. “Grey eyes?”

“Do you know her?”

“Yeah. She’s my mother.”


	4. The Huntress comes to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to confront his Uncle Peter about the Greek demigods. Another Greek goddess comes to town and Stiles is trying to figure out who his Greek god parent is.

“Your mother?” Stiles repeated before rambling. “As in Greek goddess of Athens, Athena, mother? Here? In Beacon Hills? Saving werewolf asses. Here?”

“Yes.” Alexandra said, rolling her eyes. “I guess she desperately needs your werewolf pack of yours if she was willing to intervene.”

“Hey!” Stiles interjected. “We talked about this! Not my werewolf pack, remember?” Stiles grumbled as Will spoke, ignoring Stiles’ announcement.

“Yeah. The gods never intervene. That’s why we go on so many quests all the time.” Will turned to Alexandra. “Remember that one time we had to go on a quest to get Mr. D’s Iris Message erased?”

“Don’t remind me.” Alexandra grumbled while Stiles wondered out loud. “Mr. D?”

“Dionysus. He’s our camp director.” Alexandra answered.

“The Drunk God?” 

“Yeah, just not to drunk anymore.” Will replied. “We can’t handle him sober, never mind drunk.”

 _“The creation of wine,  
_ _can be treated as a sign,  
_ _when man fell victim  
_ _to the greedy design,_  

 _Of the creation of sins,  
_ _done by the curious Pandora,  
_ _When she opened the box,  
_ _that brought out a plethora,_  

 _of monsters and nightmares  
_ _that will bleed the world open,  
_ _as fear brings upon chaos,  
_ _with things taken and stolen.”_

Noah finished, placing his violin back in his infinite-sized bag.

“How did - What just- Huh?!” Stiles said, failing to articulate what he wants to say or where to even begin.

“Just ignore him.” Will said with a wave of his hand. “It’s what we tend to do.”

“Well, sometimes he actually offers something useful.” Alex said in response as Noah struck one of the strings on his harp in affirimination. 

“When did he-“ Stiles began to say before he was cut off by Will.

“After we had to strip it bear and understand what the heck he means.”

“Just because you don’t understand big words, doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t.”

“Hardy had har. Yeah. Make fun of the young guy.”

“Your age has nothing to do with it.”

“Sure.”

The two friends stared at each other for a few moments before turning away. Noah began plucking a familiar tune on the harp, looking at Stiles with a grin.

“ _Can you feel the lo-“_

“SHUT UP NOAH!” Alex yelled. Noah brought his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. 

After a few tense moments, Will asked. “…So do you wolves still need us or can we go to sleep now?”

“Nope. You guys can go.”  Stiles replied. “We’ll meet up at my place tomorrow after school and you guys know where that is.”

“Alright. See ya.” Will said. The three demigods gathered all their belongings from Stiles’ jeep and left the loft to their campsite in the woods. The loft was quiet as Erica walked until she stood beside Stiles.

“Stiles.” Erica said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah Erica?”

“What you said wasn’t true.”

“What did I say wasn’t true?” Stiles asked, confused as he turned to face Erica.

“That this isn’t your werewolf pack.”

“Derek would ne-“

“Derek doesn’t know crap. You’re in.”

“Thanks Catwoman.”

“No problem Batman.”

—  _Meanwhile, at the old Hale house —_

Derek slows his stride in front of his burnt-out home. Peter walks out.

“Where have you been?” Derek growled.

“Teenagers and me? We don’t exactly mix nephew of mine.” Peter said, arms waving dramatically.

“You were a teen once.”

“And I was amazing.”

“No. You wrapped the school in bubble wrap and let out several huskies after spreading the rumor of wolves in Beacon Hills.”

“As I said. Amazing.” Peter smirked. “Now why we’re you looking for me nephew dear? Don’t tell me Deucalion already attached you little pack of pups.” Derek growled out a warning. “Hmm. If that’s not it.” Peter said, placing a finger to his chin thinking. “Is must be about Stiles then.” Derek just stared. “I see. You finally made move and was rejected.” Peter let out a dramatic sign. “No worries nephew of mine. We shall party till the sun comes up with you and I wrapped around as many jailbaits as we can find.”

“No.”

“Come on! Your favorite uncle as to keep his title somehow. Even though you already killed me once…” Derek gave him a look. “Yes, yes. I killed Laura and you don’t care for any of the excuses I give but you try being burnt alive, hearing the screams of your pack and feeling their pain through the pack bonds and there’s nothing you can do to help. And after years of being trapped in a body that no longer obeys your commands, do you really blame me for my actions?” Peter yelled in Derek’s face. “It was beyond hell Derek! It’s like- like.” Peter continued as he tried to find the right metaphor. “It’s the Tartarus.”

“Tartarus?”

“Out of that entire speech I gave, that’s what caught your attention?” Peter questioned, giving a sigh. “You have no idea what that is, do you? Makes me wish your little red riding hood was here or that feisty little red head. At least then I get someone who’s almost at my level of intelligence.” 

“Peter.”

Peter sighed. “Fine. The Tartarus is the pit of the Underworld in Greek mythology.” 

“Greek mythology?”

“Yes. You know; Heracles, Zeus of the sky, Poseidon of the Sea, and Hades, _Lord_ of the Underworld.”

“Peter, do you know something?”

“What do you mean?”

“Demigods appear and you start talking about Greek myths.”

“Derek. I’ve been talking about Greek myths since I came back. It seemed appropriate since Greeks were obsessed with death.”

“Right..”

“Fine. If you don’t believe me I’ll start writing them down. Oh wait. You don’t even own a pen, never mind a table.”

“If you have a problem, buy your own place.”

“Hello? I’m dead remember? You slashed me up with your claws? Can’t exactly go parading around town.”

“Then shut up.”

“It’s rude telling someone your elder to sh-“

“SHUT UP.” Derek alpha-roared.

“Shutting up.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

When Derek returned to his new loft after his frustrating conversation with his uncle at his old home, he found Stiles still sitting in there.

“Stiles.” Derek growled. Stiles looked up and gave a little wave.

“I know you want me to leave your cosy little den but I wanted to tell you something before I forget.”

“So tell me.” Derek said. “Quickly.”

“Fine.” Stiles replied, crossing his arms angrily. “Allison told us that there’s going to be hunters coming to town.” Derek turned around to look at Stiles. 

“What?”

“Yeah, she was kind enough to give us a heads up.” Stiles replied as Derek shoved him against the wall.

“What do you mean hunters are coming?” Derek growled in Stiles’ face.

“They probably heard about the - dude, you’re a bit too close to my junk -“ Stiles was cut off by a growl. “Okay, okay! That alpha werewolf pack you’ve been freaking out about.” Derek backed up. “Jeez. Personal space man.”

“Go home Stiles.”

“Wow. Not even a thank you.” Stiles muttered, walking out the door.

—  _On the other side of forest, the Argents' home —_

“Hello Argent.”

“Madam.”

“Don’t call me that.” The lady snapped. “Call me Artemis.”

“Like the Greek goddess?” Chris asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the guest at the Argent home.

“Exactly.” Artemis looked around the main hall of the apartment before she spoke. “Are you the only male in these living quarters?”

“Yes. Only me and my daughter.”

“I see.” Artemis replied before her expression turned serious. “As a mere courtesy to your ancestor I announced of my coming but let this be known. If you or any men get in our way, we will eliminate them. Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

She nodded. “My girls and I will be camping in the woods if you need us, just call for us.” 

“The woods?” Chris asked confused. “The Hales own that part of town.”

“Do you think of us as first time werewolf hunters? I’ve been hunting werewolves before your lineage was even born. I think I would know a thing or two about hiding from a werewolf.”

—  _The next day —_

“Yo Scott!” Stiles said, slipping out of the Jeep’s window after securely parking it in the school’s parking lot.

“The door’s not opening again?”

“You know my girl. She’s one fierce lady. Always cooperating when evil werewolves come to town and breaks down when everything is calm.”

“Sure Stiles…”

“Anyway, we got to talk to Allison about those hunters staying at her house.”

“I don’t know Stiles… I don’t want to bother her with all this…” Scott looks around before whispering, “…werewolf stuff.”

“Her family is hunters Scott! She’s already in this, so get your act together so we can save your furry ass against people who, let me remind you, want to kill you. I get how much her mom’s death could be like..” Stiles said sadly before shaking his head and continuing with his speech. “..but we got to think about us.”

“They could be nice, like Allison…” Scott sighed with a faraway look.

“And that’s why we’re asking her. To make sure.” Stiles repeated firmly. “Look man, if it hurts too much, I’ll ask her by myself.”

“You’ll do that?”

“Yeah buddy. It’s my idea to talk to her anyway.”

“Thanks Stiles.”

“No problem Scotty boy.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

“Hey Allison.” Stiles greeted with a wave. Allison turned around. When she realized it was Stiles, she faced away and began walking to her next class. “Wait! Allison.” Stiles continued, struggling to catch up. “Allison!”

“What do you want?” Allison said angrily, still walking at a fast pace. “Trying to wrestle information out of me?”

“Kinda?” Stiles began, already feeling a bit winded. “I’m just trying to help Scott okay?”

“Fine.” Allison replied, slowing her pace down.

“Thank you.” Stiles said, catching his breath.

“A group of women came by the house threatening my dad to stay out of their way.”

“Women?” Stiles questioned.

“What? Got a problem?” Allison glared.

“No.” Stiles said quickly. “Just curious. Please continue.”

“They’re living in the woods by Derek.” Allison said with anger. With a dark look, she continued, “I hope they kill him.”

“You can’t mean that.”

“He killed my mother!”

“BUT SHE-“ Stiles bit his lip. “Sorry. It’s not my place. Thanks Allison,” he mumbled, walking away. 

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” Stiles replied, turning around to face her.

“The leader of the group. Her name is Artemis.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

 **STILES** :  _Mayday. Mayday. Gather the pups together. I got bad news._  

**ERICA** _: What bad news?_

**ERICA** _**:** You know we don’t like being called ‘pups.’_   


**STILES** :  _And that’s why I use the nickname._

**STILES** _: Found out some information about the new hunters._

**ERICA** _: >:(_

**ERICA** _: Did you find this out from that bitch?_

**STILES** _: Language young lady._

**STILES** :  _We can trust Allison okay? Even if her family and her grandfather. *shudder.* Are insane._

 **STILES** :  _She lost a lot so don’t give her shit. Let’s just focus on surviving._

 **STILES** :  _Okay?_

**ERICA _:_** _Fine. But I’m not trusting her._

**STILES** : _Well, I vouch for her. So will you tell Derek to get everyone together?_

**ERICA:** _Even Peter?_

**ERICA** : _Why bring Mr. Creepy?_

 **STILES:** I _get a feeling he knows more about what’s going on._

 **ERICA:** Of _course._

“Mr Stilinski.” Stiles looked up from his phone to see Mr. Harris smirking at him. “Am I boring you?”

“No sir.”

“It looks like you are since your phone is out.”

“Phone? What phone?” Stiles replied, distractedly.

“The one you’re looking at.”

“I’m not looking at a phone,” Stiles replied, sneakily dropping his phone into his bag propped on the back of his chair. 

“So you’re just in the habit of looking down?” Harris replied, one eyebrow raised as Stiles’ classmates giggled.

“Yes.” Stiles replied without thinking as Stiles’ classmates roared with laughter.

Harris glared at the students before saying, “Stilinski.”

“Yes sir?”

“Detention.”

 _“_ But _-!”_

“Say anything more and it will be extended another hour.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

“Harris is such a dick.” Stiles groaned as he walked to his next class. 

Scott nodded before asking, “Why were you texting anyway? You know how he gets.”

“Got news from Allison that we got the Hunter goddess herself in town.”

“Hunter goddess? That’s a thing?”

“Scott. Greek mythology. Greek demigods? Ring any bells?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Right. Last night I was researching each god trying to figure out whose kid I am. Anyway, Allison said there’s a group of women hunters and their leader is named Artemis.”

Scott gave him a blank look.

“Artemis. Greek goddess. One of the Virgin- Never mind. Basically she’s the Ultimate Boss.”

“That bad?”

“She was born to hunt. She’s been hunting for thousands of years! Now she’s here to hunt werewolves!”

“You don’t-“

“She’s camping by the Hale house.”

“…That’s bad.”

“You think?” Stiles shouted, “Good thing Derek switched man caves. We’ve got the upper hand.”

“An upper hand? Really?” Scott replied with a questioning tone. Stiles rolled his eyes before continuing. 

“All we need to do is get you and maybe Isaac, who looks like the picture of innocence with his face and hair, over to the Hunter camp and convince her you’re good werewolves.”

“That’ll work?”

“Maybe. She’s the moon goddess so you guys worship her anyway with your ‘furry problem’ that happens every full moon. And she hunts with wolves. I think..” Stiles replied, biting his lip. “I gotta ask Xandra more about this.”

“Xandra?”

“Scott. Pay attention.”

“Sorry. You know how I get after a chem test.”

“I know. You’re so out of it, it’s a wonder there’s no rumor going around that you do drugs or something.”

“Didn’t you try spreading that rumor in third grade?” Scott replied, smirking.

“Hey! In my defense I said you got addicted to skittles and would die without them!” Stiles said defensively.

“I got so many bags of skittles that week.” Scott laughed.

“I know. It was beautiful.” Stiles said with a smile.

“But everyone stopped talking to us for the whole year.”

“Still worth it.” Stiles replied with a grin, placing a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“So did you find out who your god parent is?”

“There’s way too many possibilities to even narrow it down. Do you know how many gods and goddess there are in Greek mythology Scott? Tons.”

“I figure I’m not **Vulcan’s** kid cause the only thing I’m good at is gaming and researching through google and wiki. 

I’ve also got no musical talent whatsoever. Dad’s the only one with that talent and he knows a little bit of piano. So **Apollo** is out. 

 **Aphrodite**? Not even going to touch that. 

 **Dionysius**? Not even.”

“Since Meliae knows my mom, I figure that my ‘god’ parent is female but there was that one time Zeus turned into a swan and had a kid so I don’t think I can trust something like gender in this.”

“You’re smart! Maybe you’re Athena’s kid!” Scott said.

Stiles snorted. “I’m not smart. Lydia’s smart. If anything, I wouldn’t be surprised if Lydia turned out to be a demigod.”

“Do you think…?”

“Nah. Nope. No. I’m not going to touch that with a 10 foot pole. We got bigger problems to deal with.”

“You’re right.”

“So Derek’s place. 7. Be there Scotty.”

“Okay.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

“You know what would make all of this super easier?” Stiles wondered out loud, throwing his school bag across the room. The demigods were waiting at the Stilinski house by the time Stiles finished detention with Harris and lacrosse practice. Stiles had invited them inside where they now made themselves at home in Stiles’ room.

“Robots that shoot fire?” Will offered.

“Ummm.. other than that.” Stiles gave him a look before continuing. “Cell phones. What kind of teenagers don’t have cell phones?”

“The signal broadcasts out our locations to monsters.”

“And your tech. genius over there couldn’t find a way to fix that?” Stiles replied, pointing to Will.

Alexandra looked over at Will, raising her eyebrows. Will stared back at her, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Are they…?” Stiles whispered to Noah before realizing how close he was to the boy. “Umm… Don’t answer that. Don’t want you sprouting poetry on me.” Noah opened his mouth. “No!” Stiles commanded, his finger pointing at Noah accusingly.

“Can the adorable couple please share with the class?” Stiles said. Will blushed as Alexandra rolled her eyes.

“We’ve been told… certain rules at the camp and we never actually tried this but it could work.” Alex replied. “In theory.”

“The people at camp are really old-fashioned.” Will explained.

“ _For the beings as old as stars  
_ _Their knowledge of things go pretty far,  
_ _but their acceptance of the new is unlikely to change.  
_ _They’ll dump it in a fire and call it a day.”_

Stiles stared at Noah before choosing to ignore what Noah said and turned to Alexandra. “You guys have money right?”

“Yes. We’re not that helpless.”

“Okay. Buy a phone. Insert…” Stiles quickly wrote down a list of numbers on a piece of paper. “…these numbers. They’re mine, Scott’s and the Alpha’s. Only contact him as a last resort.” Stiles said, handing Alexandra the piece of paper.

“He doesn’t do well with people, does he?”

“No. Humans have been the ones who’s been screwing with his life and made it hell.”

“But he’s fine with you.”

“I guess it’s because I’m not human.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Alexandra replied. Stiles looked at her in confusion, she just smirked in response.

“Alex!” Will said loudly. “I don’t get it!” He continued with a pout. Alex looked at him and sighed. After a while she glared, raising an eyebrow. “Oooooooohhh!” Will exclaimed. “Really?” Alex nodded. “No way!”

“As much as I love this cute display that makes me wanna barf, I need to see the Alpha.” Stiles said with a sigh.

“Why?” Alex replied. 

Stiles turned to look at them before replying, “Got some news.” 

“What news?”

“Looks like you guys aren’t the only ones here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been super late. I've been working every day of the week for the entire summer so don't expect these to be updated super soon. At least the chapter is super long right? 
> 
> :)


	5. A pawn placed in position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's pack is brought into the know of all the dangers they're facing.  
> Stiles goes to confront Peter about this demigod situation.  
> Beacon Hills High gains another student, who captures the attention of young Scott McCall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that. It's going to take a long while for the next one. This chapter was already written 2 months ago during the summer. I just had the time to upload it last night. For those waiting to read more, I'm sorry. It's probably going to take another few months. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

“Looks like we got more Greeks coming.”

“What?” The demigods yelled out in unison.

“Yeah.” Stiles groaned, not entirely excited of the idea of it either. “Artemis, the goddess herself, is apparently in town.”

“WHAT?!” Alexandra yelled. Stiles winced and put up his hand, hoping the gesture would tone the girl down. 

“Whoa. Settle down mis-“

“She’s supposed to be helping at Camp Half-Blood. What in Zeus’ name is she doing here?!” Alexandra continued to shout, pacing back and forth.

“That’s the question.” Stiles replied calmly. “And as I would love spending the time explaining it here with you guys, I would greatly appreciate going to Derek’s den hole so I don’t have to explain this twice.” Stiles finished, gesturing wildly in the direction that might or might not be Derek’s home.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

“Thank you, though I will meet you guys there. The pack is taking a while to gather due to homework and other teenage things so the meeting will start at 8. Do whatever you want before then.” Stiles finished with a wave of his hand.

“Why? You have some place to be?”

“Yes actually.” Stiles replied, putting his car keys in his pocket. “Tell the Alpha that I’ll be there soon enough. Just have to settle the score with someone.” Stiles said with dread, looking at his phone that sat on his desk.

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■   

"Peter." Stiles began, stepping towards the werewolf. When the demigods had left Stiles’ house, Stiles called one number that he wished he never had and asked him to meet him at one of the always emptied out parking lots nearby.

"Stiles. What do I owe the pleasure?" Peter said, smirking. “I never thought you would be one to call me. I figured it would be Derek that you would end up snatching up but I’m glad that you found yourself better taste.”

"Stop smiling. It's creepy. And I’m not here to do some booty call if that’s what you’re implying because, uh, gross. I'm here about the demigods." 

"Demigods?" Peter replied, his head tilted to the side.

“Yes. Demigods. The ones that have invaded our town and who you would meet later tonight if Derek lets you in the pack meeting.”

“Demigods that have.. Alright, so why are you here talking to me then? I’m guessing you think I have an idea of why they’re here but I don’t.”

“Right. That’s what you always say but somehow, at the end of the day, you end up right in the center of it.”

“I really have no idea.” Peter repeated, sporting a grin.

Stiles stared at him, knowing that Peter was lying but he didn’t have evidence nor the time to deal with Peter’s theatrics. 

“Fine.” Stiles growled. “But I swear Peter, if you remotely know anything that’s going on right now and you didn’t bother to tell any of us what it is, you’re going to wish you didn’t come back from the dead.” Stiles ranted, quickly walking away.

“Aren’t you going to offer to drive me to the meeting?” Peter yelled out as Stiles started up his Jeep.

“Go screw yourself Peter!”

_— At the Hale house —_

“Where’s Scott?!” Derek growled as Stiles stepped inside the loft. Stiles sighed and silently cursed himself. He knew better than to expect his best friend to show up to a werewolf meeting without him being dragged by someone (Stiles, who forgot in the name of getting to the bottom of the Peter dilemma), never mind show up two days in a row.

“I guess he… uh… forgot?” Stiles replied, not bothering to cover up the lie. He was surrounded by werewolves after all. “Never mind Scott. I called you guys here to talk about the news about the hunters in town.”

“The Argents?” Isaac asked with a hint of venom in his voice. Stiles turned to glare at Derek angrily. 

“You didn’t bother to tell _your_ pack Derek?”

Derek just looked at Stiles with the same look he did whenever he dealt with Stiles. His ‘why-do-you-keep-asking-me-stupid-questions-when-you-already-know-what-i’m-going-to-say’ look. 

“They just got kidnapped. They don’t need to worry any more than they have to. I’ll deal with it.”

“And them knowing about the people that want to kidnap and most likely kill them will definitely save their werewolf asses!” Stiles yelled back. Stiles took a deep breath to quickly get rid of the anger that built up during the meeting with Peter. “So for those clueless thanks to their Alpha over here. In summary we have, an Alpha Pack; a group of Hunters whose leader is a Greek goddess and we also got demigods.” Stiles listed, counting them with his fingers. “The hunters are followers of Artemis. Who, like I said, is a Greek goddess that specializes in hunting. And they are currently living in the forest. We’re not sure if they’re wolf friendly so Xandra here…” Stiles paused, gesturing to the demigod beside him, “…will have a talk with her.”

“Is that a good idea?” Will asked, putting his hand up like he was in a classroom. Alexandra glared as Will continued. “You did yell a lot when you heard she was here.” Will finished, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’ll be fine. Artemis… doesn’t hate my guts. Unlike someone.” Alexandra said, looking to Noah.

“ _It is the fault of the father.  
_ _Not the son who bares the crime.  
_ _I only wish for the sun and the moon  
_ _to appear the same time.”_

“Not that I want to interrupt a member of a boy band over here but does that mean I can go now?” Peter interrupted as he stepped into the loft, directing the question to Stiles instead of the Alpha. 

“No, because I know, you know something.” Stiles replied, taking a few steps closer to Peter. 

“And why would you think that?”

“Because,” Stiles began, taking more steps until his face was in front of Peter’s. “You always have some idea of what’s going on. Even if you’re lying about it half the time.”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint my number one fan but I’ve got nothing in this subject. Like I said before earlier today on our date.” Peter said with a grin as Derek tensed up. Stiles continued to scowl. “Though Death. Now that’s a topic I can talk about.”

“Yeah. You died. You came back. We get it.” Erica interrupted. “So what are we going to do with all these people who want to kill us?”

The loft filled with silence as the members of the pack and the demigods stared at one another.

“We have them take each other out.” Stiles said with confidence, breaking the silence. “We nudge the Hunters towards the Alpha Pack and away from Derek, and in connection, us.”

“And how do we do that?”

Stiles’ shoulders slumped.

“I don’t have all the answers in the universe! I need google! Coffee! And youtube videos under my belt. Well. Not literally under my belt.” Stiles added, going on a tangent. “Well. You know what I mean!” Stiles flailed his arms in frustration. “And maybe then, I’ll get something.” Stiles turned to the demigods. “Xandra. You want to come over to make a battle plan?”

“This plan is going to be stupid isn’t it?” Alexandra asked. Stiles shrugged. “Fine. Tonight?”

“I’m dead tired from all those laps I had to do since I missed half of practice and I still have to finish Econ homework.”

“We don’t have Econ homework.” Isaac added.

“And how would you know if you don’t show up to class?” Stiles argued and sighed. “But yeah, you’re right. Coach is having me re-write my assignment from last year since the history of the male circumcision isn’t exactly ‘suited’ for Economics to which I say booooo.”

“You wrote about circumcision?” Isaac asked, bewildered while the rest of the pack just looked at Stiles and nodded at the idea of it. It was the type of thing Stiles would do and they all knew that. 

“Yeah. 12 pages of it.” Stiles replied with a wave, dismissing the topic. He turned back to face Alexandra.  “But yeah, maybe Friday would be good. No lacrosse practice and even if I got detention, I could sleep in. So maybe you could talk to Artemis before then so we could get a better picture of what the hell is going on.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

_— the next morning, at school —_

Stiles was currently trying to figure out how to open his new locker, fiddling with the lock when Lydia stepped in front of him and blocked the locker.

“There’s a transfer student.”

“And.. hello to you too my sweet strawberry blonde goddess.” Stiles replied. Lydia gave him an annoyed eye roll in response. Stiles sighed. “Not that I find school gossip interesting but why should I really care…?”

“The last girl that was new was Allison. And with this town being… what it is, maybe the new girl is also.. you know…” She said, bringing her hands up in a wild gesture.

“Supernatural?”

“Yes. Whatever.” Lydia said with a huff. Stiles gave a quick smile in amusement before turning serious.

“You know Lydia, you should talk to her.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Lydia said softly, her school persona cracking a bit to show a slight hint of helplessness.

“Just be yourself.” Stiles replied, giving her another small smile. “When my mom died, I hated everyone saying ‘sorry’ to me all the time like somehow all those ‘sorries’ would bring her back, but it wouldn’t. Scott was the only one who acted normal. It’s what I needed.”

Lydia looked at Stiles, taking in his sad expression. After a few moments she must have saw what she was looking for because she nodded.

“Okay.” 

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■   

**STILES:** _Where the heck were you? Derek is pissed!!!!_

Scott sighed as he stared at the text message from Stiles last night. In the corner of his eye, Scott saw a shape. Turning around to face it, he saw a girl about to trip on the top step of the stairs. Using his fast reflexes, he instinctually reached out to catch her. Making sure the girl was safe in his arms, he turned to look at her and saw a face of a cute girl.

“Umm.. hi.” Scott blurted out, his face just inches from her face.

“Hi.” The girl replied, her eyes still wide in shock at what happened.

“You’re new right? I’m Scott.” Scott continues as if his arms aren’t tightly wrapped around her waist.

“Kira.” The girl replied, and Scott couldn’t stop staring into her eyes. They were electrifying.

“How long are you going to hold her like that?”

Scott snapped out of his hypnotic trance, almost dropping the new girl. Scott looked up to see one of the members of Derek’s pack. “Isaac!” Scott hissed before gently placed Kira onto her feet and gave her a grin. He turned to Isaac. “Isaac. This is Kira. She’s new.” Scott said, still grinning.

“I see…” Isaac said, surveying the scene. “Well, I’m gonna head to class. You can continue… whatever it is you were doing.”

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■  

**ERICA:** _Seems like your BFF has a type_

**STILES** _**:** Strong, independent women that don’t need no man?_

**STILES** _: And could kill with a crossbow?_

**ERICA** : _Yes_ , _but he also falls for the new kid._

**STILES:** _New kid?_

**STILES:** _The transfer student?_

**STILES:** _Really_?

Stiles frowned at his phone, exiting the conversation to send a text to Scott.

**STILES:** _ Really _ _Scott?_

**STILES:** _The new girl?_

As he finished his stressed out text to Scott, Stiles’ phone buzzed with a new message.

**ERICA:** _Yeah_.

**ERICA:** _Isaac was talking about how he saw Scott holding a girl in some princess hold in front of the stairs, just staring at each other._

**STILES:** _ Oh _ _god._

**STILES:** _I love him like a brother but his life-is-a-disney-movie stuff is super intense._

**ERICA:** _ He _ _does have that Disney feel. lol._

**STILES:** _It's_ _his uneven jaw right?_

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■  

“Stiles! You have to meet Kira. She’s amazing.”

“Kira.” Stiles repeated. “The new girl, right?”

“Yeah!” Scott continued, not seeing Stiles’ eyes narrowing at him. “She’s sweet and funny. Her family just moved into town.”

“Did she say why?”

“Yeah. Her dad had to relocated for his job. He’s the history teacher, which we have in…” Scott looks down at his class schedule. “Fourth period.”

“And you found this out all in two classes?”

“Yeah.” Scott confirmed, gesturing to his phone with a smile on his face. “We were texting each other since we don’t have morning classes together.”

“Wow Scott! Just met the girl and you already got her number.” Stiles said with a smile, slapping Scott on the back. Stiles looked at him and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “My Scotty is growing up.” 

“Shut up.” Scott replied, giving Stiles a light punch on the arm.

“Hey!” Stiles yelled out, rubbing his arm.

“It’s not a big deal.” Scott continued, ignoring Stiles’ need to overact things. “She’s new. She needs people to talk to.”

“Sure. And you didn’t just stare longfully into her eyes or anything.” Stiles said with a grin.

“No! Of course not.”

“Are you sure? Because I heard differently.”

“From who?”

“Welllllllll…” Stiles dragged, watching Scott’s expression. “Isaac.”

“Isaac?!” Scott repeated, turning around and running down the hallway. “ISAAC!”

Stiles stood alone in the middle of the empty hallway.

“…Okay then.”

_\---- somewhere in the outskirts of town ------_

“Report.” The man ordered as he grabbed one of the knives on the table to sharpen. The girl sitting on a chair behind him spoke.

“I have befriended a member of the werewolf pack.”

“Who did you befriend?” The man asked, sparks flying from the blade. “Was it Scott McCall?” He added, venom in his voice.

The girl tilts her head to the side. “Is he important?” She asked curiously, wondering how a teenage boy could make the man’s tone scream out the very essence of hate.

 The man’s face was grim. “Don’t trust the boy. He is a manipulative monster that will gladly kill those in his way.”

The girl silently stares at the man, taking in his reaction to the boy. When the man turns around to face her, she remembers to carefully mask her face into that of indifference.

“Nevertheless, good work.” The man gave her a grin that hinted his psychotic personality as he twirled the knife in his hand. The girl glared at him.

“I’m not doing this for you Gerard Argent.”

“All of us have to clean up our messes no matter how much it hurts us to do so. Kira.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary  
>  **Meliae** : Tree Nymphs of honey, bees, beekeeping. They were also dryads of the mountain ash.  
>  **Mist** : The Mist is a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend. This includes seeing magical weapons.  
>  **κόκκινος** : Red
> 
> Pronunciation   
> κόκκινος: Coke-kee-nos  
> Hephaestus: Heh-fess-tis
> 
> Reminders  
> Stiles' nickname: κόκκινος  
> Alexandra Lewis = Athena's daughter  
> Noah Evans = Apollo's son  
> William Huang = Hephaestus' son
> 
> Prophecies  
> 1\. _The boy in red who runs with beasts,_  
>  _Will unite the gods of the West and East._  
>  _You will find him in the hill of lights._  
>  _Unawake and without clear sight._  
>  _Before the eclipse brings the dark of night._  
>  _The Child of Wisdom, Fire and Light,_  
>  _Must travel to a land seeped in death._  
>  _Where the boy in red, draws his last breath_


End file.
